El amor de una dama
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Por que, ella es demasiado joven, es una alumna, es sangre sucia. Aún así, aún así ella sufre por él; ella necesita de él. Pero todo es un vano sueño, él jamás ha sabido que ella existe y; lo poco que sabe lo desprecia. Hermione también sufre de amor.


_**N/A:** Bien, no sé exactamente que es esto; pero ha surgido por una idea (un reclamo) que me han hecho. Me han dicho que, ya es hora de que Hermione sufra por un amor prohibido en vez; de Snape. No sé por qué he tocado el tema, de hecho, he hablado tanto de matrimonio (en el fic "el príncipe y la sangre sucia", con mi novio y amigos) que en realidad; debe ser por ello._

_Espero les guste, mis dedicaciones como siempre:_

_MariSeverus quien, dió la idea. Silver Toungue, Isthar Neko, Nins, Amelia Bad-Guy, Snape's GreasyNose (Ella que está por casarse), ElementalWater, Lady Adry, Lady Saraphan por "locura irreverente" (apenas la conosco, pero se lo merece; mermó en mi)  
_  
**  
EL AMOR DE UNA DAMA.**

¿Por qué a una dama no se le está permitido dar el primer paso? ¿Por qué una dama debe esperar por escuchar, la palabra matrimonio?

La sociedad apesta, se puede decir. Está sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre una de sus manos; sus dedos apenas rozando sus labios. La perfecta Hermione encuentra, un dilema que no puede resolver.

Las luces titilan brindándole intimidad a un punto muerto del ambiente. Todos sus libros están apilados al final del pasillo, pero; ninguno habla sobre el amor.

Pobre niña, tan grande y no sabe del amor, tan grande y pensando en cuentitos de colores. No, lo que golpea su corazón es otra cosa, se llama frenesí.

Los cimientos dormidos aclaman con alegría ante el sentimiento que; ha llamado a sus puertas. Todos sus vacíos, sus sombras; todo parece desaparecer al verlo venir.

Lo ama, sin duda lo ama. Pero, ¡ella no sabe lo que es amor! ¡No fue amor lo que sintió con su mejor amigo! Eso se llamó capricho juvenil.

Su mano se alza, choca con la voz vibrante de él quien; indaga solo para ella. Lo observa, satisfecha de responder su inquietud. Su sonrisa vacía, parece ser completa para ella, su expresión de ironía parece llenarla de respuestas.

Sólo ella ve lo hermoso de ello, sólo ella discierne de lo que está escrito. Para ella ¡eso es perfecto así! ¡Lo que todo el mundo odia, ella lo ama!

Pero aún así, el proceso no es inverso; no es apreciado. No sabe que existe, y lo poco que cree saber; lo detesta. Pero ella sufre, ella sufre.

Bueno, ella es la dama y él el caballero. Ella debe esperar por él.

Esperar por algo que no va a llegar, estar sentada como siempre allí. La ha visto sí, innumerables veces; pero aún ella no es suficiente.

Sueña con pertenecerle, con ver más allá de lo que él quiere demostrar. Todos los días sueña caer en su tentación, sueña sostener su rostro y guiarlo hasta donde no puedan verse. Confiar a ciegas en él y esperar que; él haga cosas maravillosas con ella.

Oír su respiración entrecortada se vuelve su delirio, oír su voz suave y grave decirle todo lo que le ama. Su mano, uniéndose a la suya; frágil y mucho más pequeña. Que reprima un jadeo mientras ella lo recorre. Que sus besos sean tan suaves que, parezca que las nubes recorren el cielo. ¡Cuánto desea! ¡Cuánto espera!

Y aún así, las sociedades lo prohíben. Ella es muy joven, él es mayor que ella. Ella es una mestiza y él quizás; es tan puro como un cristal, ella es estudiante y él un profesor.

Sus sueños aún no se extinguen, están durmiendo a su lado. Su cuerpo suave la sostiene, no la ha soltado jamás y; por unos clasistas no está dispuesto a hacerlo. Sonríe, le mira a los ojos y le dice un te amo sin hablar. La realidad es sólo la continuación de su sueño. No se despide, tan sólo va a verla en otro estado, en otro momento. Mientras, la besa; la despierta con miles de caricias.

Él siempre ha estado allí, como un sueño que desea hacerse realidad. Pero, al final; ella sabe que él la odia y eso jamás pasará. Ya ha llorado innumerables veces por él, y eso no parece importarle. ¿Por qué el sueño a veces se torna pesadilla? ¡Si él prometió amarla! Ah claro, ese día estaba soñando.

Entonces, se quedará allí, esperándolo. Esperando a que tenga lo "necesario" para decirle cuanto desea, esperando que alguna vez; pueda ver más allá de su odio.

Por que, ella es la dama y; los caballeros siempre tienen que hablar primero.

_Espero que les haya gustado, como dije arriba; no sé que es con exactitud. Unos saludos, cualquier queja ya saben a qué boton darle._

S's Lady.


End file.
